ice_cream_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezeville
Freezeville Freezeville '''was added in the Winter update. There is a pipe in the Airship that leads to Freezeville. You need at least 25,000 rebirths to enter. There are many machines, including the two egg pop machines(100K Gems, 350K gems), the Gachapon machine(15B Tokens), and the winged hat crate(4B Air Tokens). There is a quest where you find ten marshmallows and return it to the marshmallow guy. * Marshmallow #1 is located behind the Gem Elf. * Marshmallow #2 is located on a tree between the Gem Elf and the Air Elf. * Marshmallow #3 is located between a fence behind the Egg Pop machine(350K) and the Gachapon machine. * Marshmallow #4 is located at the end of an obby that's way behind the Winged Hat Machine and the ice-cream car. * Marshmallow #5 is located at the end of a small obby that's in front of the locked cabin. * Marshmallow #6 is located on top of the roof of the shop place. * Marshmallow #7 is located on the tree next to the winged hat machine. * Marshmallow #8 is located on an obby behind the sell place. * Marshmallow #9 is located on a rock behind the exit. * Marshmallow #10 is located way behind the Winged Hat Machine and the ice-cream car. There is another quest where you find 3 keys and unlock the door to the cabin near spawn. All 3 keys are located on the obby behind the marshmallow man. cross the invisible bridge then you should find yourself in the obby do the obby until you finish the snowman jumps. Face your screen the opposite angle and you should find an invisible bridge to the blue key then go back. Then to go to the next obby there is a invisible staircase on the left side of the platform. Go up that and do the ice cube obby. Then you climp the gold poles and as you get up there should be gold balls leading to the yellow key. Then go back and climb the gold pipes to the top which should lead to the Blue door which you need the blue key to get in. While you do that the red key should be in the room. Then go back to freezeville and go to the locked cabin next to the shop and you should be able to get in with the red key. The yellow key opens the chest. You can either get 2 hats. You can redo the obby to get the chest again and you don't have to get the red key again. If you go in the chimney of the locked cabin, you can touch a combination of pipes for the Gold Starlight. The combination is ''Red, Green, Green, Blue, Red, Blue, Green, Red, Red, Green'''''. After you done all of that, you go through the wall north-west of you. Touch the chest to get the Gold Starlight. (You can do the quest multiple times.) Go to "Gold Starlight " for more information about Gold Starlight Category:Areas